1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a rechargeable battery pack. In particular, the invention relates to a rechargeable battery pack with one or more connecting ports for internal charging/output operations of the rechargeable battery pack, when the battery pack is installed in an electronic device, and external charging/output operations of the rechargeable battery pack, when the battery pack is removed from the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries have been widely used for powering electronic devices. A conventional rechargeable battery is typically formed with a connecting port to facilitate an internal charging/output operation of the rechargeable battery when the battery is installed inside an electronic device. For example, the connecting port of a rechargeable battery can be formed as a pin connecter set. When such a rechargeable battery is installed inside an electronic device, the battery supplies power to the device through the pin connecter set.
When the rechargeable battery is removed from the electronic device, the battery may be charged by a specially designed charger dock during an external battery charging operation. For example, such a specially designed charger dock is typically designed by manufacturer of the battery and/or the electronic device to include a complementary pin connecter set.
The connecting ports of rechargeable batteries are designed by the manufacturers of the rechargeable batteries or electronic devices using the rechargeable batteries. Due to the various specific connecting port designs for the different types of rechargeable batteries, battery charging operation at the user's end is often limited to an internal battery charging operation, during which the rechargeable batteries are installed inside the electronic devices. External battery charging operation carried out directly on the batteries is typically not readily available.